Women's results of the 2010 world championships in Rotterdam
Team all-around Oldest and youngest competitors As with the men, the top three scores from each country for each apparatus was counted towards the total. In the qualifying round, the top four scores were included. In all, 34 nations entered the qualifying round. Russia came second in each of the four disciplines to qualify first overall. China came first in the uneven bars and third and fourth in the remaining apparatus, to qualify second overall. The United States was first in vault and beam, but only fifth in floor, and came third overall. Less than one point separated the top three. Romania came first in floor to qualify fourth, more than five points behind the US. There were more than 3 points down to the next two qualifiers, Great Britain and Australia. The host nation missed qu alification by 1.6 points. Russia won their first ever women's team title. It was a close-run contest with the result hinging on Russia's final floor performer. In the final, the US came sixth in the floor, losing 2.666 to Russia and 1.566 to China on this apparatus. The US' third-best floor score was the lowest of the 24 included scores for the apparatus. After qualifying in last place, Japan improved to finish fifth in the final. He Kexin of China posted the highest score of the meet on the uneven bars, scoring a 16.133 in the team finals. This made her the only female gymnast of the meet to score in the 16's. Individual all-around In all 216 women competed in the qualifying round. Of these 142 completed all four apparatus. Each nation had up to six entrants, but were limited to two qualifiers for the 24-woman final. The highest ranked person affected by this was Mackenzie Caquatto, who was the third highest American. She finished ninth, less than 1.2 from the third highest qualifier. Mattie Larson (USA, 11th), Ksenia Afanasyeva (Russia, 17th) and Emily Little (Australia, 23rd) were the others in the top 24 to be excluded from the final. Aliya Mustafina qualified first, 1.585 ahead of Rebecca Bross. Alexandra Raisman qualified third, but she fell in the uneven bars in the final, and came equal last in that apparatus to end up 13th overall. Jiang Yuyuan qualified fourth, but pla ced second in the final.[10] Oldest and youngest competitors Vault Oldest and youngest competitors Tatiana Nabieva's assistant coach Alexander Kiryashov contested Nabieva's re duced start value on her first vault. Nabieva's 1st vault's S.V. was a 6.5, attempting a 2.5 twist, but was brought down to a 5.8 when she didn't complete the twist. Her 2nd vault had originally had a 6.1 start value, but then she was penalized once again for piking her form and landing out of bounds and was brought down to a 5.7. Uneven bars Oldest and youngest competitors Balance beam Oldest and youngest competitors Floor Oldest and youngest competitors Lauren Mitchell became the first Australian female world champion in gymnastics, posting the highest score after being last to perform in the final. Defending champion Beth Tweddle of the United Kingdom failed to qualify.[8]